The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-082835 discloses a technique that, when a driver checks a rear area of a vehicle, an appropriate location and orientation of a display unit is determined on the basis of states of the vehicle and passengers sitting on seats and a driver's rearward view. Then, the location and orientation of the display unit is changed.
Nowadays, a technique in which a state of a person is recognized on the basis of image information on his/her face is commonly used. As an example, Yuto Maruyama and Atsuko Matsuoka, “Introduction of Driver Monitoring System.” Oki Technical Review, issue 220, volume 79, No. 2, November 2012, discloses a technique in which a state of a driver of a vehicle is monitored through facial recognition while the vehicle is running.